


Third step: Slow

by CurryJolokia



Series: The waltz of the dolls [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/pseuds/CurryJolokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not at all as performed in the ballet Coppélia, this is the dance of the dolls who are imbued with love and life. And anatomical correctness.</p><p>A waltz: Quick-Quick-Slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third step: Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alanna214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna214/gifts).



"Lay back." Cocoa skin slid against palest cream as the younger, smaller man of the two was gently laid onto the mattress beneath him by his partner. Big blue eyes looked up to meet darker ones, hidden behind a grey fringe and dark lashes. He reached up to push his hair out of his eyes, nearly translucent blond strands sliding through his narrow fingers like cornsilk.   
  
Above him his lover's eyes were smiling, crinkled up at the inside corners as though he was grinning broadly. But the elder man's lips only quirked the slightest bit, mostly retaining the calm, stoic expression that his partner knew and could read so easily.   
  
"I love you, Loc," Raven sighed, linking his hands behind Locutus's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "Love you."   
  
"Mmm," Locutus agreed, tightening his grip on his partner - one hand wrapped under Raven's shoulders, locking him in place; his other palm wrapped tight around Raven's cock, moving in slick, steady pulls. The blond's legs were folded back, over Locutus's shoulders. The darker man's weight and strength held Raven in place as they moved together, rocking with the power of each of Locutus's steady, long thrusts.   
  
And the delicate silver chain that hung around Locutus's neck, its silver leaf and vine swaying with his thrusts, was an exact match to the one that lay around Raven's neck, bright, clean metal against his pale, smooth skin.


End file.
